The Journey
by PJOISMAHLIFE
Summary: Watch Percy and Annabeth's children grow up! Please Rate Review and . . . recycle? Nevermind.
1. Chapter 1

"Mommy! Mommy! MOMMY!" A little boy screamed.

"What?!" A blonde haired woman whipped her head around to face her little boy. Annabeth Jackson was paying taxes, and THAT was something that would make her cranky. Besides, she had news to share with Percy. And she wasn't sure if it was good little boy dropped his curly brown head.

"I just wanted a hug, Mommy." He mumbled. Annabeth sighed and held out her arms to the 3-year-old. The little boy beamed, and ran straight into her arms. Jonathan Luke. Her little boy. Jonathan - or Johnny - suddenly broke off the hug.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look! Lightning McQueen and Mater are gonna beat Doc Hudson to pieces!" Johnny then proceeded to smash the cars together, making vrooming sounds. Annabeth smiled tiredly. Just then, Percy came home from work. He snuck up behind Johnny and picked him up and tickled him

"Daddy! Stop!" He squealed with laughter. Percy laughed and put him back down. He hugged and kissed Annabeth, and he could tell something was wrong. Percy furrowed his eyebrows.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I am." Annabeth faked, gesturing towards Johnny. Percy took the hint. He crouched down beside the young child.

"Hey Jon-Jon, do you want to watch Cars?" Johnny's face brightened.

"Yeah!" and he ran over to the T.V to turn it on. Percy laughed.

"Percy, will come with me to the bathroom?"

"Sure." He said casually, but inside he was panicking. Was something wrong. He opened the bathroom door. There, on the sink, were five pregnancy tests. They were all positive.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth tentatively looked at Percy's face. It broke into a grin.

"Anna, this is great!" He said.

"But Percy . . ."

"What, Annabeth?"

"We don't have the money." Annabeth gestured around the cramped and cluttered apartment.

"We just can't do it. It's hard enough with just Johnny, but two kids, well, we just don't have enough income. I mean you're a gym teacher, and my architectural designs are still pending. We would need more money." They sat in an uncomfortable silence, watching Johnny vrooming and laughing along with the movie. Finally, Percy nodded his head.

"I guess you're right."

"So it's final. I'll schedule a doctor's appointment as soon as I can."

**A/N - Sorry for such a short chapter! The next one will be super long!**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy just heard a roar the entire time he raced. There were two swimmers right at his feet. _Sorry boys, _he thought, _but not this time_. He sprinted to the end of the pool, finishing an almost half of a pool in front of any swimmer. The YMCA Nationals robe was cloaked on his wet body, and a medal was placed over his head. Everyone was trying to talk to him and get his attention, but Percy's eyes only wanted to see two particular people. His eyes roved over the crowd, looking for these people. Then he saw them. A slight, young, blonde-haired woman holding hands with a young boy with a brown mop, jumping to see over people's heads. He grinned. A reporter suddenly shoved a mic in his face.

"I'm here, with Percy Jackson, a 25 year-old man who has not only won gold in the YMCA Swimming League Nationals, but he has beaten the 300 yard freestyle time by over eight seconds! Percy, your thoughts?" It had all happened so fast, Percy wasn't even sure if he caught the question. So he decided to play it safe.

"I owe everything to my coach, Ryan Fromers, for where I have gotten, so I'd just like to say thanks to him, and my family, who has supported me all the way through this." The reporter babbled on for a few more moments, then went of to find Percy's coach. Somehow, Percy managed to slip into the locker room. He took a quick shower, and changed. He was trying to find his towel to dry his hair, when he caught something tossed to him. Percy looked to see where his towel came from. A man impeccably dressed in s suit and tie was sitting one a bench.

"Umm, hello sir. Can I help you?" Percy asked.

"Actually, you can. The name's Mitch Hobson. I work with US Swimming Olympics Team. I scout out possible trainees. Kid, you've got talent. So here's my card. We could do something with you in L.A. All expenses to move there would be paid." And like that, he was gone. Percy was just staring wide-eyed at the card. He finally put the pieces together. Olympic swimmer = money. Money = keep baby! Percy's face broke into the widest smile it could manage. He charged out of the locker room, and into the crowd. People kept stopping him, but besides saying a few common pleasantries, he forged on until he found Annabeth and Johnny. Johnny squealed at the sight of his father.

"Daddy! You beat those other guys so much! You is so cool!" Percy laughed and spun Johnny in a circle. He then embraced Annabeth.

"Anna, we can keep the baby." Annabeth suddenly became very still.

"Look, Percy, I want to keep it too, but-"

"No, we're moving."

"Percy we don't have the money!"

"But honey, the Olympic swim team is recruiting me."

"Perseus Jackson, you have far to big a head."

"No, I'm serious. A guy gave me his card in the locker room. We are moving to L.A., all expenses covered." Annabeth studies th card, and slid it into Daedalus' laptop to make sure it wasn't a phony.

"Percy . . . "

"Yes darling?"

"We are keeping the baby."


	4. Chapter 4

_So this is goodbye_, Annabeth thought. All of their belongings were in boxes stacked by the wall. Johnny was running around saying goodbye to everything from the toilet, to the chip in the wall.

"Goodbye little dead bug, goodbye little . . ." Percy snuck up behind Annabeth and hugged her.

"You okay?" He whispered into her ringlets. Annabeth sighed and rubbed her stomach absent mindedly.

"Yeah, it's just hard. We're leaving New York, away from everything. Camp, our friends, our memories."

"Well hey, Nico and Thalia are there, and I think Juniper's tree is getting moved to a park in L.A., so we can assume Grover will be there too."

"I guess . . "

LATER, ON THE PLANE

"Mommy, Daddy, look at me! I'm an ear plane!" Johnny bounced around in his seat and made loud noises. Percy laughed, but Annabeth shushed the little boy.

"I think you mean _air_plane sweety." A man turned around in the seat in front of him.

"Will you please tell your child to be quiet, my wife is trying to sleep." He faced Annabeth and Percy.

"Annabeth? Percy?" he gasped.

"Will Solace? Is that you?" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Yes! Gods, it's been to long." Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"This Johnny," Annabeth said, and Johnny smiled and waved his pudgy little hand.

"Nice to meet you!"

"This is my wife, Evangela. She's a daughter of Hecate." Will said, gesturing to a women with a very swollen belly next to him.

"Evangela, this is Percy and Annabeth Jackson, son of Poseidon and daughter of Athena. And this is their son, Johnny."

"Oh, great. More demigods on this plane. _Especially_ with him," Evangela scoffed, looking at Percy. "It will be a miracle if this plane makes it across the country in one piece." Will grimanced at his wife's comment.

"Sorry bout that. She's been a little . . . irritable since her fifth month." Percy leaned in.

"Don't worry, Annabeth here was a beast by her third month." Will laughed.

"Perseus Jackson, what did you say?" Annabeth said sharply.

"Oh, nothing," Percy snorted.

"That's what I thought."


	5. Chapter 5

Percy stood up stiffly from his airplane chair. He spent the entire time in the air praying to the gods that Zeus wouldn't blast the plane. His body was still rigid, so he almost fell over when Johnny jumped on his back for a piggyback. Annabeth, though, was too busy chatting with Will the entire time about every single thing that has happened to them in eight years in excruciating detail. When the plane landed, Will helped Evangela up, and opened the overhead carry-on space.

"Well," Will paused and grunted as he heaved down a suitcase, "I guess this is goodbye." He hugged Annabeth, and stuck out a hand to Percy, which Johnny shook over Percy's head. Will and Percy laughed, and Evangela rolled her eyes.

"Pathetic. I hope my child won't be like that." She muttered. Will turned beet red.

"It's alright." Percy told him. Will nodded, but he still looked mortified. When Percy and Annabeth collected all their things, they left the plane. With Johnny still on his back, Percy opened the door to the warm Californian air. Johnny gasped and pointed to a large tree with several low branches,

"Put me down, daddy. I need to play with climbing tree." Percy put Johnny down, and watched Johnny begin to laugh with another kid on the tree. Percy placed his hands on Annabeth's waist. Her curves fit perfectly into his hands. Annabeth sighed and placed her head on Percy's shoulder.

"I love you Seaweed Brain."

"Love you too, Wise Girl."

For a few blissful moments, the young couple stood together, watching their only son. Suddenly they heard a small shriek. Johnny and the young girl were playing when they suddenly fell off the tree. Annabeth and Percy ran over to Johnny. The little boy held out his hands and his bottom lip wobbled. Annabeth heaved the Johnny into the air. He buried his head in his mother's hair.

"Bad snake, bad snake." Annabeth locked eyes with Percy.

"How about you go check that out." Percy nodded and headed off to the tree. The mother of the girl came over. As Annabeth got a better view of the face, she realized she recognized it.

"Reyna?" The woman nodded.

"Annabeth?" The blonde returned the gesture.

"My daughter keeps saying 'snake snake'. I sent Leo over there to check it out. Do you know what that's about?" asked Reyna. Annabeth shook her head, still trying to get over the initial shock of Reyna marrying Leo Valdez.

"Hey Annabeth," Percy called casually, "You might want to come here. Leave Johnny where he is." Annabeth put Johnny down, and told him to stay put. Annabeth and Reyna masked deathly calm demeanor as they walked slowly towards the tree. Inside the branches, there was a huge snake winding itself around the branches. Annabeth looked up. Shimmering golden apples were almost hidden from view.

"Ladon," Annabeth breathed, "Protector of the Apple of Hesperides." Percy slowly drew out Riptide and clicked it opened. Leo took a huge celestial bronze hammer out of his tool belt. Annabeth drew her dagger and put on her NYY invisibility hat. Reyna whistled softly for her metal dogs. In that slight sound, the snake lunged, baring it's teeth, dripping with poison. Leo had just enough time to dodge the monster and smash off a fang. That only seemed to make Ladon mad. Reyna lunged at the snake with her sword, but Ladon just threw her off. Reyna's head thwacked against a tree branch with a sickening _smack._ Percy winced and jumped onto Ladon's back, stabbing between it's scales. The snake looked back and spit poison onto Percy. Percy screamed and clutched his face in pain. Leo was getting squashed under Ladon's body. That left Annabeth. She ran around invisible, stabbing everywhere she could. But soon, one of the monster's spikes grazed her ribcage. Annabeth doubled over, clutching her chest. Around her, Percy was moaning in the corner in pain, and Leo and Reyna were both past out. She almost gave up hope and prayed to the gods that Johnny would find a good home after his parents died, when she heard an animalistic shriek.

Johnny had impaled Ladon in it's eye with the monster's very own fang. Ladon screeched one more time, then fell to dust. Leo and Reyna's child was curled up in a terrified ball. Johnny had tears streaming down his face, watching his parents die. Annabeth somehow found new strength. She _had_ to live. For Johnny. For the child growing inside her. Annabeth reached into her backpack, and ate a small square of ambrosia, the food of the gods. It tasted like spaghetti tacos, the only thing her father knew how to cook. The very thought warmed her. She cleaned her wound with nectar, then bandaged it. She hobbled over to Percy, who wasn't even moaning anymore. He lay motionless on the ground. Annabeth poured some nectar on his festering skin. Percy let out a soft cry. Dragon poison was exceedingly painful. It was a miracle Percy hadn't died yet.

The Valdez child was watching Annabeth intently. She then grabbed the canteen of nectar and began to pour some over Reyna's head wound, which was bleeding heavily. She then toddled over to her father, who wasn't as badly injured as the rest of the adults. She fed him a square of ambrosia. Annabeth watched this in awe. The child truly had a gift.

Finally, all the adults were up and were in a relatively good shape. Percy scribbled down their new address and handed the paper to Leo. The two families promised to see each other again soon, and departed to their separate paths.

**A/N - Hey guys, I'm sorry if you didn't like the fight scene . . . I kinda suck at writing them!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - So guys! I decided to start making P.O.V. in the story, cuz it would be weird if I didn't, and characters started growing up, so different lives wil be led, blah blah blah, and it gets MESSY! Okay? Okay.**

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I woke up with a start. Sweat beaded my forehead. My knuckles were white and fingers a livid purple from twisting the bedsheets in my hands. I just had the most disturbing nightmare. The manticore spikes, the chains, and the blood, oh, the blood, it was everywhere. I glanced over at the clock. 3:17 AM. I groaned inwardly. There was no chance of me going back to sleep. Percy was snoring away beside me, completely oblivious to my thrashing. I rolled my eyes. _Seaweed Brain can sleep through anything,_ I thought. I sighed and pulled on a thin bathrobe on and padded down the still unfamiliar hallway. I stopped at Johnny's door and listened to him sleep, I heard him whimpering slightly and move around restlessly in his Lightning McQueen car bed. My heart ached. We never told him that he was a quarter-demigod, even after that encounter with Ladon. I just manipulated the Mist for him. I know, I know, probably not the best parenting, but if Johnny knew who he was, it would just attract more monsters.

Sighing, I treaded lightly down the stairs. It opened into the spacious living room, then into a small but cozy kitchen. I opened the unfamiliar cupboards and felt a stab of - what's the word? Homesickness. We have been L.A. for a month already, but I still miss New York, so, so badly. I fixed myself a mug of warm milk and honey and settled down on the couch. I opened the lone scrapbook on the table. I saw all the faces I probably won't see for many years; Piper, Katie Gardener, Jason, Chiron, and so many more. I was sadly leafing through the book when someone grabbed me from behind. I swung around and thrust my my dagger point at my idiot for a husband's throat. When I realized it was just Percy, I pushed him to the floor. As he fell, he knocked over my mug. It shattered to the floor. Percy lay retching on the floor, his throat trying to recover. When he finally was able to talk again he rose slightly.

"What the _hell _was that for?" I hissed, feeling the tears build up.

"Holy Zeus Anna, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Oh to Hades with your heart!" Percy studied my face carefully. He then stooped down and picked up all the ceramic shards and threw them out. His warm arm guided me to the sofa, and we sat down. With his head leaning on my own, he asked,

"Annabeth, tell me what's wrong." The dam that was holding my tears back broke, and I poured out every detail of my dream out to him. I lay there sobbing into his shirt for what seemed like an eternity. When I let out my last hiccup, Percy pulled away from me so he could see my face.

"Anna, I know this is a hard change for all of us. But we're going to be fine. It was just a dream." I nodded, but both of us knew better. Dreams are always real in the demigod world.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry if this chapter rambled a bit . . . going through a bit of writer's block. Hopefully the next chapter will be much better!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven Months Later**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was watching Johnny build a ramp for Mater when a familiar pain ripped through my abdomen. Oh gods. Not now. Percy was at swim practice. The baby wasn't due for another month! Johnny noticed me wince in pain and furrowed his eyebrows just like his father. I turned on Mickey Mouse Clubhouse for him and ran as fast as I could (Which, in pregnant lady terms, means really slow) upstairs. I grabbed a phone and shut the bathroom door. Panic rippled through me. Should I call 911 or Percy? Still panicking, my fingers shook as my first contraction slammed me. Okay. 911 it is. I dialled the number and a calm woman's voice said,

"911 what's your emergency?"

"Please help! I'm in LABOR!" I practically screamed.

"Please state your name and address."

"Annabeth Jackson, 36 Maple View Lane. AHHHH!" That was when my second contraction slammed me.

"Okay Ms. Jackson, hang in there. An ambulance is on it's way." Then she hung up. I saw black spots when I tried to walk out of the bathroom. Obviously, walking wasn't an option. So eventually I was able to drag myself to the top of the stairs, ignoring the contractions all the way there.

"URGH!" Johnny looked up from his show.

"Mommy?" Oh no. I couldn't leave him here alone, but I had no one to leave him with. But the monsters might find him since I used a phone . . .

"Jon-Jon, I'm fine, but I want you the go up to your room and lock your door. Shut all your windows and play with your cars until Daddy gets home. Do NOT leave the room under any circumstances until then. Understood?"

"But Mommy-"

"GO JOHNNY!" He rushed past me to his room. Perhaps I was a bit harsh on him, but this was urgent. I dragged myself to the bottom of the stairs, moaning in pain the entire way down. I heaved myself to the door. I used up my last bit of strength to open the door. I saw the ambulance pull around the corner. Yellow an red washed over my vision. Warm, gold eyes were the last thing I saw before I blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Percy's POV**

I just got out of the pool when a secretary ran up to me.

"You have a wife?" I nodded, slightly weirded out.

"Annabeth?" I nodded again.

"She's at the hospital! She's in labor!" Adrenaline shot through me.  
"Why didn't you tell me that before, woman?!" Looking back on it now, that was probably a bit harsh. But hey, my wife was in labor. Without giving an explanation to my coach, I ran into the parking lot wearing only a speedo and a towel. As I arrived in the hospital, I was told by the secretary that Annabeth was on the pregnancy floor. I wonder what she thought of my underwear-like bathing suit and towel fashion statement. I jammed my finger onto the button labeled 5. The elevator music was way to calm for the situation.

When I got to the pregnancy floor, the first thing I saw was an extremely familiar face.

"Hazel?" I gasped. I hadn't seen her in years!

"Yes, I know, it's me, but we have more pressing matters. Your baby came much sooner than expected. Annabeth has passed out, but we need your permission to perform a C-section!" I didn't even think twice when I said yes. But I had no clue that giving C-Section was. I didn't even know if it would work on twins!

**A/N Sorry for such a short chapter! I've been experiencing a bit of writer's block! I'll try to make the next chapter extra long!**


End file.
